Nisan Kedua
by Yuuichi93
Summary: Deidara dan Itachi sedang menjalankan misi. Itachi memohon pada Deidara agar ia boleh membuat sebuah jebakan... apa yang akan terjadi? one shot... short story, mungkin FF trakhir sebelom ujian... hehe... ItaDei


A/N: Yah… rekues dari seseorang (lagi). Ini ttg ItaDei. Semoga lu suka yeh… juga yang membaca… aku males buatnya panjang-panjang… jadi pendek ajah… huehehehe…

* * *

**Nisan Kedua**

Pada suatu hari, Deidara dan Itachi sedang melaksanakan sebuah misi bersama…

"Hei, Dei-chan… apa pelakunya sudah dekat?" tanya Itachi

"Hm… belum… masih 10 km lagi,hm…" kata Deidara

"10 km?!" seru Itachi kaget

"Eh salah… 1 km… hehehe…"

"Dasar… kalo 10 km lagi bisa mati aku… kita-kan sudah jalan 100 km…" keluh Itachi

"yah, sabar aja,hm…"

"Oh, iya…"

"Apa, hm?"

"Kok tumben minta aku temenin?"

"Haa??"

"Biasanya lo pergi-pergi ma Sasori toh?" tanya Itachi –berharap dia…-

"Kalo Sasori-danna yang ikut aku kali ini… misinya bakal gagal, hm!" seru Deidara

"Kok?"

"100 km… kita saja yang berlari harus 1 ½ jam baru nyampe… kalo Sasori-danna ikut…"

"Sehari…"

"Sebulan malah…"

"Yah… kalo gitu, kenapa kagak Tobi ajah?"

"Ha?! Kalo dia ikut… hm…"

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya misi selese… malah kagak selese… n' nanti kalo aku sudah kembali… bakal ada pemakaman, hm…" kata Deidara

"Lha?"

"Dia tuh suka ngejek aku-kan? Lu juga tahu, hm!"

"Iya sih…"

"Tapi ga nyangka deh, kalo Dei-chan sampe mbunuh Tobi…" batin Itachi

* * *

"Hei, Dei-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Kita buat perangkap yuuk!!!!" seru Itachi

"Hm? Buat apa?!"

"buat njebak sasaran kita laa…" kata Itachi

"oooh… ga perlu!" seru Deidara

"Eeeh? Kenapaaa????" tanya Itachi

"Ga butuh tau!" seru Deidara

"Eeeh!!!! Plisss!!!!!!!" mohon Itachi

"Ga usah!!!!" seru Deidara

"PLISSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLISSS!!!!!!!!!!!!" mohon Itachi

"Errr…"

"PLISSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKU YANG BUAT SENDIRI DEEEHHH!!!!" mohon Itachi

"…Ya… Ya sudah! Sana buat… jangan lupa dikasih tanda!" seru Deidara

"Yay!!!! Ocee!!!!" seru itachi senang

_10 menit kemudian…_

"Ah!!!! Sudah jaddiii!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"Hah?! Bawahnya kok kagak ada jebakan?! Nih lobang, lobang jebakan ato lobang jadi-jadian, hm?!" seru Deidara kaget

"Ealah… nih anak satu… ya jelas pake bom-mu lhaa…"

"Hah? Katanya mau buat sendiri, hm?" tanya Deidara

"Kalo soal perangkap, Dei-chan kan jagonyaaa…. Hehehe…" kata Itachi nyengir

"Ooh… ya udah…" _–kemakan kata-kata Itachi dia…-_

_2 menit kemudian…_

"Waaah… laba-laba…"

"Ini bom tahu, hm!!!!"

"Iya-iya… seleramu memang agak rendah yah… Dei-chan…" keluh Itachi

"Maksudmu?!"

"seleramu rendah!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!" seru Itachi

"Temee!!!!!!! Mau gua bom?!" ancam Deidara

"Ye…yeyeyeye…!!!!!!!!!!! Selera Dei-chan rendahan!!!!!!!!" Itachi chibi menari-nari

"Kurang ajar lo!!!!! Minta diha— E?"

Yak… karena Deidara tidak sengaja terpeleset saat akan memukul Itachi…

"GYAAA!!!!!!!!! TIDAAAK!!!!!!!!!" teriak Itachi

"B…BOMNYA?!!!!!"

* * *

"Yah… Sasuke… beginilah nasibnya…" kata Kisame menggeleng-geleng

"… kau… serius?" tanya Sasuke

"Serius… dia sudah mati…" kata Kisame

"100 serius…?" tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Ya… 100 serius…" kata Kisame

"…"

"Kasihan… Sasuke ditinggal kakaknya satu-satunya… pasti berat untuknya…" batin Kisame prihatin

"he…hehehe…"

"Eh?"

"Hehehehe…. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AKHIRNYA!!!!!!!!! ITACHI ITU MATIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! MERDEKA, COY!!!!!" teriak Sasuke senang

"HAH?!!!!" Kisame kaget

"YES!!!!!" Sasuke menepuk pundak Kisame "Thanks atas berita yang **MENGGEMBIRAKAN** ini!!!! Cihuuuuyyy!!!!" seru Sasuke meninggalkan Kisame

"Wah… ternyata… si Itachi bakal wafat kedua kalinya di Sorga deh…" batin Kisame

_Di atas langit di bawah angkasa… (?)_

"Woi… 'Tachi…" panggil Deidara

"…"

"Wooi… kita udah mau nyampe ke Sor—"

"HUAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY OTOUTO SAMA SEKALI KAGAK PEDULI SAMA AKU!!!! HUAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" tangis Itachi

"Sssstt!!!! Diem! Dah mo nyampe Sorga!!!!" seru Sopir bis "Hei, kamu!"

"A… Aku?" _(Deidara)_

"Ya, Kamu! Buat dia diem!" seru sopir itu

"I… Iya…"

"HUAAAAH!!!! HIKS…"

"Dah Itachi… Cup… Cup… Cup… eeh… _nina bobok oo… nina bobok… kalo enggak bobo digigit nyamuuk… hm…_"

"Zzzz….Zzz…"

"WHAT?!!!! CEPET AMAT TIDURNYA?!!!!" batin Deidara kaget

* * *

_kembali ke bumi… di mana pemakaman sedang diadakan…_

"Tob, tabah yah…" _(Hidan)_

"Tabah?" tanya Tobi bingung

"Iye, kabarnya lo suka sama Deidara…" kata Hidan

"WHAT?!!!" seru Tobi kaget

"… sudah kurelakan untukmu lho…" kata Sasori pendek

"Bahkan kamu?!" _(Tobi)_

"Tabah… tabah… dia memang cewek yang cantik…" kata Hidan

"Ce… CEWEK?!!!!" seru Tobi kaget

"Wah… kalo gua tahu Deidara itu cewek… bakal gua incar… sial…" batin Tobi

"Tapi dia terbukti cowok kok…" kata Sasori

"Eh?" _(Tobi)_

"Tuh liat aja sendiri…" kata Sasori menunjukkan mayat Deidara

"…" _(Tobi)_

"…" _(Hidan)_

"…" _(Sasori)_

"Weks…" _(Hidan)_

"Apa dia juga kujadikan koleksiku saja ya…" gumam Sasori

"HAH?!!!" _(Tobi)_

"Kau lupa? Sasori kan bisa membuat 'Hito kugutsu'…" kata Hidan mengingatkan

"eer… sebaiknya ga usah deh…" kata Tobi

Lalu Tobi melihat seorang ANBU yang mengukir nama mereka di sebuah nisan… yah, kalo ada shinobi yang gagal di misinya, nama mereka pasti terukir di nisan itu… tapi…

"Lho… om ANBU… kok nama mereka tidak diukir di nisan sebelah sana? Apa gara-gara nisannya sudah habis tempatnya?" tanya Tobi penasaran

"Nisan yang itu untuk para shinobi yang mati terhormat…" kata ANBU

"Lho… terus, kalo mereka tidak mati terhormat terus… mati a—"

"Mati Konyol…" kata ANBU itu sambil meninggalkan Tobi

**End…**

* * *

**A/N**: OK, selese… FF ini tidak akan lebih panjang dari ini… males buat… huehehehe… Mari kita doakan Deidara dan Itachi di Sorga… huahahaha…. tapi gimana menurut kalian? Moga- moga kalian suka! Review yaaa 


End file.
